


Please Save Me

by mirai_o_o_zora



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, kagami taiga - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Bonds, Family Issues, Family Problems, Gen, Home, Madness, Weakness, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 20:31:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4536333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirai_o_o_zora/pseuds/mirai_o_o_zora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagami's mother death takes a toll on his father and self, so he finally breaks down. will his friends notice anything going on with kagami, will they be able to save him? and will the GOM his fated rivals find out about this? keep reading to find the answers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please Save Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there i wanted to write an angst thingy about kagami, so i gave it a try. so please read the story and hope you like it

Seirin’s club activities was about to finish, and everybody can go home after it… and that’s the best part of training. Getting in a warm bath, after a long day full of work out. As the first years were cleaning the gym, there was a certain read-head that wanted to play some more, he started pleading to his coach to let him stay.  
“Kagami-kun, please there are certain limits for being basuke-baka.” Kuroko said nonchalantly   
“Shut up! Will ya?! I’m talking to the coach, not you!”  
“I agree with kuroko-kun too” Said the coach with the sweetest (Devilish) smile, and held the poor little tiger like a basketball.  
“Owwwww,Ow! B-but I really like to play! So what’s wrong with it?!” Kagami pouted just like little kid would do if you took a toy from him.  
“… That’s why you’re a basuke-baka, kagami-kun” kuroko smiled at the red-head and the coach looked at him with soft eyes  
“You’re not making any sense… whatever, lets go kuroko, isn’t that what you all guys want! So, get moving on!”   
Both of them chuckled at Kagami’s childish act, and then the blue one followed him. It was night, the breeze felt nice as it touches the teens’ faces. The streets were quiet, you could hear the cicadas making sounds, and the rustling leaves that is carried by the wind or breeze.   
“Kagami-kun….”  
“What’s up, kuroko?”   
“You seem in deep thoughts, and that makes your face much scarier than before… Please refrain from being deep in thoughts”  
“You little!”  
Smack on the head.  
Returned by a jab on the rib.  
“Now we’re even” The shorter pats his little head.  
“What was that for?!! Oww, I think that my ribs are broken?” glares at the shorter fella.  
“Please stop spouting nonsense, and that was an advice from me. You’ll be arrested someday by being charged as a murderer”  
“Really? Gee, thanks~”   
They parted half ways. Kagami taiga was heading towards his home, he was looking at the sky, and it was full of stars. At last he reached his home, taiga held the door knob, but he didn’t twist it to open the door. First he breathed in, and looked it for a moment, then twisted it.   
“I’m home.”  
“Welcome home, Taiga!”  
Yes, that was his father responding to him in his usual cheerfulness, he went and give his only son a hug, then released him.  
“You’re late, the food is getting colder”  
“Eh? A-ah… Yes”  
The son took of his shoes, and walked to the kitchen. He saw his father eating happily… And …..  
“Dear, isn’t the food delicious? I cooked it and poured all my love to this dish. So my only son and lovely wife can eat happily!”  
“…Dad…”   
“Oh, taiga! Come and sit. Didn’t I always tell you to not interrupt when adults talking?” the father looked at his son with fondly eyes   
“Dear, look at Taiga. He’s jealous, because I keep talking to you. He wants me to pay attention to him too”  
“Dad!”  
“Oh, what did you say? You want a hug too?! Ok then, let me first finish my meal!”  
“DAD!”  
His father turned to look at taiga, then gave him a look that says don’t-you-see-that-I’m-talking. The son swallowed, and then he held his throat, and clenched his hand tightly as if someone was choking him, and looked at his father with sad and longing teary eyes  
“Dad, what the hell are you doing? When will you stop all this crap?! Please…please…Face reality! MOM IS ALREADY DEAD!”

**Author's Note:**

> So....how is it? Please comment on it and express your opinion.Also I'm really sorry about the errors.   
> Until next time.....


End file.
